indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Dawnbringer
Session 29 A soft feminine voice sounds out in your mind suddenly, faint and distant. “Hello? Is someone there? …oh please, I need your help! I have been trapped in the dark for so long… so very long. Please, won’t you help to free me?” Session 30 PM DM: A soft feminine voice sounds out in Urrak's mind suddenly, faint and distant. “Hello? Is someone there? …oh please, I need your help! I have been trapped in the dark for so long… so very long. Please, won’t you help to free me?” PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak follows Rav a moment but stops mid stride. She starts to look around the room, looking for a voice "What's that...help...you need...help...Who?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Rav, Rav did ye hear that?" She sort of stumbles a step "Did ye hear that...voice?" PM Ravaphine: "What do you hear? I didn't hear anything" Rav says while trying to steady Urrak PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "She said she's been trapped here and she...she needs help. Rav, come on, we're wastin' time!" She reaches for Rav's sleeve(edited) PM Ravaphine: "Urrak please! You don't know if it could be dangerous. What if they're trying to just lure us in. We came here to save Nolanos, not the voices" she says, trying to pull back the half orc PM DM: Poni's sitting there in the dirt at your feet. PM Ravaphine: "Remember what Seir said. She also heard the voices and came back very hurt" PM Ravaphine: She eyes Poni on the ground and is hesitant to pick him up PM Ravaphine: But picks him up anyway. "Poni, please tell me what happened" PM DM: Poni: "What do you mean what happened? That scaled simpleton disappeared and dropped me." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Rav come on! Forget that arsehole!" -------- PM Ravaphine: "What are the voices telling you? It could be a trap because I don't hear anything" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "How do ye not? It may be a a whisper but it echoes all a'cross this empty place" She looks around again "She...she's been trapped here so long..and she needs me to free her..." -------- PM Ravaphine: "Urrak says she hears a voice calling for help. Do you hear her?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "No?" Ryleigh realizes that something might be off. --------- PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs Urrak again, holds onto the Rav, and says, "push it." PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine pushes the button again PM DM: Rav takes one point of force damage... and you do not leave. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Oi! THAT IS ENOUGH" PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine opens her eyes, not realizing they were shut tight PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "What in the hells are ye tryin' t' accomplish?"(edited) PM Ravaphine: "We're just trying to get back to Bellbury" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh sighs in clear frustration, "SERIOUSLY!?" she ignores Urrak's outburst again, looks around the room and through gritted teeth says, "fine, you want us, you got us." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Are the two of ye deaf?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): She moves further into the room. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak follows PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Come on, it's this way..." PM Ravaphine: Rav follows PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Come on, come on," Urrak waves the group into the room and follows the tracks "These are Seirixori's." ------------- PM DM: Ryleigh leaps into the hole... There are murals on the walls decorated with rich pigments and inlays of semiprecious stones. A gilded sarcophagus stands atop a stone bier along the west wall. There, at the corner of the room, you also see the component. PM DM: Brysis’s wraith arises when creatures enter the chamber. “Your death will free me from this prison. You will serve me even in your death.” PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at the creature and determinedly says, "I won't be dying today." Then yells up to the others, "GUYS THE COMPONENT IS DOWN HERE, BUT THERE'S A WRAITH HERE TOO!"(edited) ---------- PM DM: You hear a voice, soft and feminine. "In the sarcophagus! I can help you!" ----------- PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh moves to the coffin and tries to open it. PM DM: She manages to push open the lid. Inside is a body, dessicated and mummified, and several pouches. Across her chest is the golden hilt of a sword with no blade. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh sheathes her axe.(edited) ------------- PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh grabs the golden hilt of the sword. PM DM: When you grab the hilt, a blade of pure radiant energy bursts forth. PM DM: Ryleigh jumps up into the sarcophagus to get an angle and swings the lightsaber down on the wraith for a total of 14 radiant damage. PM DM: It hisses. ------------ PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh sighs in relief, "thank the gods" she then turns to look at the weapon in her hand. PM DM: The sword, Ryleigh, looks like a longsword made of pure radiant energy, but other than that, you'd need to identify or take a short rest with it to learn more. Session 33 PM DM: "I hope you don't have to. Think you can meet me here tomorrow night? See what your people come up with and I'll decide whether to leave or not then." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh holds out her hand, smile back in place, "sounds perfect." PM DM: She quirks an eyebrow and smirks, but takes your hand. "By the way... the sword? Super hot, but not stealthy at all." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh laughs lightly, "Her name is Dawnbringer and well, she doesn't like being sheathed. But I'll take that half compliment." PM DM: She chuckles. "Somehow I'm not surprised you'd fall for a weapon. Be careful out there." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh winks at her, totally NOT denying the comment, "you too, ." PM DM: "I won't bother telling you the same." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles and waves as she heads back up the street. ------------ PM Ryleigh: "No, I don't think they heard anything. Urrak, If you need to talk, or need me to talk to Cyan..I will, and I'll come out of armor and without weapons...well, actually..." She looks down at the glimmering sword in her belt, "Dawnbringer doesn't like being alone, so I'll bring her but I promise to leave her by the door." Session 33 PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak pauses at the door. She turns to Ryleigh and looks her up and down . "Our agreement?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh unhooks the sword and whispers to it, "I'm right here in the room - you aren't alone." Then places it right inside the door. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak clears her throat comically loud "Yer armor."(edited) Session 34 [''5:21 PM] Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks back into her room for a brief moment, then steps fully into the hallway. As she reattaches Dawnbringer to her belt, she motions for Urrak to follow her down into the kitchen.(edited) ''[''5:23 PM] Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak eyes the blade, swallows hard and follows ''[''5:24 PM] Ryleigh: "Don't worry, she just doesn't like being left alone." Ryleigh says casually - like it's totally not weird.(edited) ''[''5:26 PM] Urrak D'Akshi: "Well....alright then." --------- ''[''6:07 PM] Ryleigh: "I understand the desperate need to feel something...to feel anything other than that all consuming sadness." She looks like shes trying hard to focus on the wall behind you "....I very much understand that feeling" but it isn't sadness you hear in her voice, it's darker than that, and you see her hand grip the sword on her hip. Ryleigh looks back at you, trying to refocus the conversation, "are you going to look for her? your wife."(edited) ---------- ''[''6:43 PM] Ryleigh: ''Ryleigh gives you a sad smile, "you're sweet, but my nightmares follow me like a shadow." She grips the handle of Dawnbringer. Ryleigh turns her back to you but as she pushes the door open, you hear, "you might want to grab whatever it is you left the room for...and Urrak, thanks for the talk." Ryleigh then exits the kitchen.(edited)